Detective Kagome and Friends
by Black Naruto Shadow wolf
Summary: This is Detective Kagome,Me and My friends,Sango and Inuyasha,Love a show about alien.Things start to get weird when my dad starts to act deffernt.Mom says it nothing but I know something is e and Read to see if a Alien had got my dad or is it just My friends and I fear of them. It's better then it sounds.Just cheek it out please.


Disclaimer:This is Fanfiction why do we even put this up?You All know I dont Own Inuyasha

BNSW:This chapter is in Kagome's point of view and they are around the age of 10-14

* * *

My partners and I were fooling around with some Magic Eight Ball we had found in my younger brother,Souta's, ,My best friend,Was holding it."Magic Eight Ball,"She chanted."Are we the best detectives in the world?"

She shook the ball and waited for the answer to float up."_Try again Later_,"It ,My White haired friend, grabbed the ball."My turn!Magic Eight Ball,Am I the best detective on the team?"Inuyasha shook the ball...**hard**.The answer floated up._"Try again Later,"_It read again."Is this ball broken,or what?,"He shouted before Sango grabbed the ball from him before he could throw it.

"That's because you're not asking the right have to ask better ones,"She replied before putting on a thinking waited fir moment for her to think of something before she smiles."Magic Right Ball,Should we get a headquesters?"

That _was _a nice all stared at the ball waiting for a reply to come floated up."_Yes,"_It flew over landing next to Inuyasha before puffing out his feathers_."Braaack!Move it,baby."_

Did I mention Samar was Grey talking can say a lot and sometimes need to be told shut up which is by Inuyasha most of the learned a lot of his words by Cop shows which we watch and his Previous owner,Kikyou,Aka The Coprse. I tell you who the Coprse was?She a detective who used to own the house we're at.

Samar was her parrot."The Magic Ball knows all!"Says Sango.

"It knows we need a headquarters,"-Inuyasha

"Yeah,"Says adds on,"How can we be a real detective people without a headquarters?"

"But where should we have it?"Inuyasha asks.

"My house,"Sango pips up."I have lot of disguises."

"My house!,"I speak up for a awhile,"I have lot of food!"

Right then and their Inuyasha agrees instantly hearing the food part most likey."Kikyou!Kikyou!,"Samar says flying around us trying to make us stand up from Kikyou's stairs,I stand up anyway and he lands on my shoulder picking at my black hair.

Inuyasha turns to talk,"Samar has a house is where The Coprse died,"

"All here detective Stuff is here anyway,"Sango says and starts to walk up the stairs to the house with runs up the stairs after took two secounds to get up the stairs,though Kikyou's old room,and up to the attic. in her it took some more time,not sure,how much to move some of the stuff.

"Let's put the files over here,just like Kikyou use to have it,"Inuyasha says picking up a sack of them before falling on his butt."I think everything should be just like Kikyou had it...This is her stuff,"I say helping him up but falls down with him and we get up by are selves.

Me and Sango shove the bulletin board behind a desk like we see in movies and shows because they all had the the bullentin board behind the puts the files in a drawer with Kikyou's investigation reports.I put the magic eight ball and copies of detective magazines on the desk.

Inuyasha plugged in the Tv and we all shoved the sofa in flew around the screeching,"Police"."Shut up!,"Inuyasha yelled only to ingored by the bird who was still yelling 'police'."We're done,"Sango says getting the bird to be queit as he watched us.

"We have everything we need!,"She adds.

"Everything but a case,"Says Inuyasha

"I put up poster up everywhere I went,"I say thinking before I say something else."Maby no one lost anything or does not need help".

Inuyasha slumped down on the sofa."Here we have everything we need but then crime wants to a have break!".

Samar flew over to Inuyasha and started to stroke his hair with his beak."_Awww!what's wrong,Baby?"_Samar says.

"C'mon you guys!Cheer up,"I yell with a smile on my face."Crime is all about we just have to find it!,"/

"Kagome's Right!,"Sango says."Tokyo is crawling with bad guys!".

"Yea,maybe they're just hiding!,"Inuyasha says.

"So how are we going to find them?,"-Inuyasha

"Sureillance,"I say."We watch for weird stuff and take figure out things and get them!".

"Exactly!,"Sango says,looking at her watch.

"Only now it's time for our favorite Tv 'll have to find crime when it's over."She says.

* * *

THE End of the first Chapter!


End file.
